


Tout un drame

by Melie



Category: The Mummy (1999), The Mummy Returns (2001), The Mummy Series
Genre: Drabble, Français | French, Humor, M/M
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-23
Updated: 2010-07-23
Packaged: 2018-02-17 00:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 93
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2289536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melie/pseuds/Melie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. Jonathan trouve Rick particulièrement ingrat...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tout un drame

**Author's Note:**

> Rien à moi.

« Je vois vraiment pas pourquoi Rick en fait tout un drame. Quoi de plus normal que de prêter sa demeure à son beau-frère ? Il devrait être honoré de ma présence !  
\- Peut-être, avança Ardeth, qu'il apprécie peu que tu en donnes l'adresse à des personnes peu recommandables.  
\- Il n'y a que toi, et il te l'a donnée lui-même !  
\- Et ceux à qui tu dois de l'argent.  
\- … je te les enverrais bien, mais...  
\- Et si tu essayais de régler tes problèmes toi-même ? »

Jonathan réfléchit.

« … à quoi bon, si d'autres peuvent le faire à ma place? »


End file.
